


Admirer

by its_brilliant_thor



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_brilliant_thor/pseuds/its_brilliant_thor
Summary: Terrence looks up to Isen.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick thing that popped in my head. Enjoy :)

Terrence understood that he was a low tier, and only a second year. Thus, he didn’t really have much power at all. But he took his job at the school paper seriously, and wanted to do his best to impress the higher ups; specifically Cecile and Isen.  
  
Cecile is difficult, but understandably so; she runs the school paper of one of the most elite private schools in the country. She should only publish the best.

And Isen… his heart stutters a bit. He really admires the top reporter. Out of the long list, he respects his writing ability the most. Isen somehow has written a crazy amount of stories that reach the front page, yet Terrence still has trouble getting Cecile to even publish anything he comes up with. And he’s a pretty nice guy. Of course, Terrence has never had the guts to speak to him himself, but from what he’s seen in the hallways and shared electives, he’s down to earth. Funny. Cares a lot about Sir Blyke and Queen Remi. He’s got his style together, his writing is on point, he has solid friends, a guaranteed place at a good college with his resume and ability…

Terrence sighs. He may only be a second year, but he has big dreams. Dreams that may not ever come true. He wants lots of things; a solid job that he loves, a good college he’ll thrive in, ride-or-die friends. Standard things high school students think about. But when he thinks about success, he thinks of Isen. He’s confident in himself, relaxed, and comfortably hangs out with the _Jack_ and the _Queen_. The guy may not officially be a royal, but he is certainly treated like one.

Terrence hums in consideration. Even though he’s no high tier, he can’t forget what he’s got. A solid friend group where each looks out for the other and the opportunity to even attempt to write for the paper. Maybe one day he’ll start writing well enough for something to be published. Everyone starts somewhere, and he’s confident that one day he’ll be able to live up to Isen.


End file.
